Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine is the main antagonist of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-rival and Philip's owner. Biography ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Victor Quartermaine is a cocky, ignorant, pompous poacher, who doesn't care about hunting laws or about animals. He is Wallace's arch-rival in trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city gardens, Quartermaine offers to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as a opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discovers his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor is chased away by a mob when Gromit puts a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit. Victor Quartermaine's fate is unknown, but one thing is for certain, he has never been seen or heard from since. [[Wallace & Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit Video Game|''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit video game]] Victor Quartemaine and his dog Phillip appears as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the were-rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Appearance Victor is a slim man and is always seen wearing a trench coat and boots. He also wears a toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine The BV 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into the Were-Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti-Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Trivia *He is similar to Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas. They are both upper class people, both serve as the main antagonist and can be said as being pompous. *He is similar to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast and Prince Charming from the ''Shrek series''. All three are arrogant jerks who wanted to marry the women they love respectively, and to kill the protagonists (Shrek, The Were-Rabbit/Wallace, and the Beast). *Victor is the first Wallace & Gromit villain in the films to speak. **He is also the first Wallace & Gromit villain to be human, as the others were either animals (Feathers McGraw) or robots (Preston). *In a deleted scene, Victor was mentioned to have run out of town. Quotes *"I'm sorry Campanula but I am what I am. There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine. What you see is what you get." *"Marvelous? MARVELOUS? This confounded contraption virtually suffocated me. Besides, the job's only half done. How do you intend to to finish these vermin' off? Crush 'em? Liquidize 'em?" *"How on earth would those tiny little buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?" *"I know your little secret Pesto. I know exactly what's going on. (Wallace: Your Lordship!) Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fortune? " *"You're not going anywhere, Pesto." *"Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat as well as a scoundrel." *"And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quartermaine!" *"Nun Wrestling?" *"And if I can't have your money. I can still bag your bunny." *"HA! You can HOP, but you can't HIDE Pesto!" *"NO ONE BEATS VICTOR QUARTERMAINE!!" (last words before he is knocked unconscious) *"Quite right my dear. So I've decided to think this through very carefully." *"Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent women out of her fortune?" *"Humane? Well I suppose they'll be humane enough to give me back my dignity." *"Phillip, do something!" (last and final words before being chased away by a mob led by Reverend Clement Hedges) Gallery pl:Victor Quartermaine Category:Characters Category:Wallace & Gromit Category:Wallace & Gromit characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Category:Killers Category:Hunters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Aardman Animations characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Perverts